ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Auction Server
Introduction Hello everyone! I'm happy to announce that me and a few friends have created a Discord server where you can auction your units and bid on others! We have a nice small community that is in growth, and would love some new visitors! The more people we can get, the more auctions we (and you, of course!) can host! I will be giving a simple run down of the rules and how to get started :) Server link: https://discord.gg/Bq7eypw Rules: These are the rules that are currently in place on the server (as of April 3rd, 2018) #Be respectful #Don't start drama over auctions, if you have a question or concern with an auction, messing an Auctioneer or the Market Owner. #Price checks, buying, selling, etc. will be strictly for bazaar chat. Auction rooms are for bids only. #If you want to talk about anything AoI related, take it to the Age of Ishtaria chat, same process of logic goes for the General chat. #Only Auctioneers (or the Market Owner) may post auctions. Please fill out the template (in #templates), make sure it's all correct, and message an Auctioneer (with pictures of the unit and the filled out template!) to have them post it for you #Mods have lives, so please be patient. #You will recieve one warning on a subject or breaking a rule, and breaking another will cause you to be removed. #All bids are FINAL! (Meaning if you delete your bid, you will recieve a warning) #When bidding, make sure you follow the bid rate that is posted on the auction. #Once a trade is complete (this is to the person who auctioned the unit, not the auctioneer who posted it) comment "Done" on the auction to let a mod know to delete it. #Have fun! Verification: To be able to auction units and bid, we must know you actually play AoI. This is easy; all you have to do is message an Auctioneer your IGN, level, and union to gain access to the full features of the server! Roles: This is a simple rundown of our current roles: Market Owner: The server owner, has last say in situations and runs the server. Auctioneer: Posts your auctions, helps with verification, and helps run the server. PM any staff role with questions or concerns, we are glad to help! Customer: The general role you recieve after verification. Allows you to bid, view auction channels, and use commands in the Bots Galore channel. Guests: The role you recieve upon joining. This means you are unverified, and need to speak to a moderator to get the Customer role :) Lewd: Gives you access to the nsfw channel, not for people under the age of 18 Current staff members: These are the people here to help you out :) (As of June 10th, 2018) Market Owner: *Jake Auctioneers: *VI *Skeletons *Natsume *KOTails *Melanie If you have any questions on the server, message anyone above! My tag is DeviantJam#3750 (Username: VI) Thank you for reading, and I hope you have fun on our server!